Learning Something New
by dustytiger
Summary: Prentiss and Reid talk about their possible future, and babies. Just some random fluff. Technically a sequel to "Wedding Date Blues" but it should make sense on its own.
1. The Talk

Title: Learning Something New: The Talk (Part 1 of 4)  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T, same as the show  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. It pains me really, but I can let them have some fun, then return them unharmed. They belong to their creator, network, writers, and actors and actresses who portray them.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are home from the wedding, and have a few things to figure out before they go back to work.  
Notes: Okay so I liked writing the pairing of Prentiss and Reid, and I have all kinds of plot bunnies in my brain. This is a sequel to "Wedding Date Blues" but I doubt you have to read it to enjoy this fic. All you need to know is Reid and Prentiss hooked up but they both want more then a one night stand. A lot of people seemed to like the original let's see if I can keep it up. I have more plot bunnies for their future but I'm not sure I'll feed them.

* * *

Reid and Prentiss were lying in her bed, facing each other, neither of them wearing anything. She smiled at him running her hand through his tousled hair. He pulled her close to him, kissing her gently. She grumbled and pulled away slowly. He moved to kiss her again, but moved out of his reach. Reid gave her a small puppy dog look, but could tell it wouldn't work. Prentiss suddenly looked serious. He was worried that reality might have set in since they had gotten home, and she realised that he was a mistake.

"We should make some ground rules Spencer," Prentiss sighed, twirling a piece of hair in her hand; she noticed he looked worried and she wanted to reassured him.

"That might be difficult since you're naked," he laughed, glad that this was not going to be bad news.

She quickly pulled on the first piece of fabric she could find, which happened to be his shirt. "We do have to figure some stuff before we get back to work."

"That helps a little, but you look so sexy in my shirt." He kissed her gently. "It may have to find it's way back to the floor when we're done talking."

"Spencer, focus, please. We got back to work tomorrow, and we need to have this figured out."

"I know we do, since neither of us is ready to quit. This isn't going be easy Emily. We are breaking a lot of rules here, and we can't ask the team to pretend this isn't happening."

"I'm starting to see that, but I can't change how I feel about you Spencer. I know you're right, so we just need to be honest."

"I'm glad that we both still want this," he sighed, running his hand along her face gently. "This is going to be really hard when you are doing something I think is dangerous."

"It's not going to be easy for me either. Sometimes I think you have a blinking light over your head that tells unsubs you're an easy target."

"I'll be careful I promise," he assured her. "I can't change the fact that I am the scrawniest and youngest member of the team. Of course I am going to be an easy target for anyone looking for one."

"I don't want you to change, Spencer. I just worry since we are going to have to act the same as we always have when we are on a case."

"We've always been allowed to worry about members of the team."

"You're right, but it's going to be different now that we are more then friends. You have to know that. Here I thought I was sleeping with a genius." She laughed.

"I do know that. I promise I'll try to be extra careful for you okay?" He kissed her forehead. "I'm not looking forward to that. But getting hurt is the worst part of the job no matter what your relationship is with your co-worker."

"You're right, and I'll be extra careful too Spencer." She was again twirling his hair in between her fingers.

"This is the choice we made when we were at that wedding. We are going to have to work at this. I know you are worth it."

"That's sweet," she sighed. "But you always know I will jump your bones when we get home."

"The way I remember it you have yet to jump these skinny bones. I have been able to beat you to the punch every time. You still look surprised every time I do it, which only encourages me." He began to play with the button on the shirt.

"Maybe I'm letting you win?"

"Maybe," he leaned in to kiss her deeply, but she pulled away. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just thinking about where this is going."

"What do you mean where this is going?"

"This feels like the most serious relationship I have ever been in my life. We just started this, and I keep thinking about how devastated I'd be if I lost you."

"I have no intention of going anywhere. We were friends before this, maybe that's why we have such a strong bond right now. We already cared about each other it didn't need to take long for us to fall in love."

"You are always so logical," she giggled.

"Are you aware of what that laugh does to me, Emily?" He kissed her again, more hungrily then before, so she would not try to change the subject.

She kissed him back for a long moment, but then pulled away again. She wanted to continue to learn more about him in bed, but she was too tired. Between the wedding, the flight home, dealing with her family, and learning about how over-zealous Reid could be when he was in bed she just wanted to sleep before they went back to work the next day.

"Spencer I don't know how you're not exhausted."

"I'm a little tired, but that giggle thing is intoxicating. I would die a happy man if that was the last thing I ever heard."

Reid enjoyed the small giggle she would let out when they were alone. He had started to hear it a few days ago, but he was determined to hear it a lot more; and for a very long time to come. He gently kissed her cheek, then began to work his way down her jaw line to her neck. He smiled when he heard her gasp.

She giggled again. "Stop that."

"I can't stop when you are making that amazing sound." He devoured her in a kiss.

"I'm not sure I have another round in me. I knew that dating a younger man might come back and bite me in the ass."

"Then just lay back and let me do all the work," he assured her. He began to remove the shirt she was wearing.

She knew that Reid was very persistent, and she did want to let him have his way. But she also knew that returning to work the next day would be hard enough without staying up with him the rest of the night. Despite everything in her body screaming at her to keep going she pulled away from him. He looked at her with a sad puppy dog expression which made her melt. She had to stand her ground.

"We have to go back to work tomorrow. It's bad enough that we don't know what Morgan has said behind our backs. If we show up matching dark circles under our eyes everyone is going to know."

"And what, exactly is wrong with them knowing?"

"Nothing, but we can't let this effect our work. If we do that then one of us will likely be reassigned and that will suck."

"If I am not allowed to so much as touch you when we are working, you better be expecting a few exhausting nights when we get back."

"As much as I like the sound of that, right now I would rather just relax with you. We've had an amazing weekend. I think if we want to plead our case tomorrow we are going to have to slow down a little tonight. I need a good night's sleep if we are going head to head with Hotch."

"You're right, Emily." He kissed her forehead. "The last few days have been a little stressful, and tiring. We are going to have a lot questions to answer when we get in. There is no way Morgan kept his mouth shut about this."

"I know. I'm glad that they know sooner rather then later. It just could be awkward for Hotch the way Strauss has been breathing down his neck."

"I didn't even think about that, but I honestly think what we can have this and our jobs if we are smart about it."

"I agree." She kissed him gently. "I love you Spencer."

"I love you too Emily. This isn't going to be easy."

"You're worth it."

Reid's heart swelled. Mostly he had just been with women who didn't understand him. They thought it would be fun to bring a genius home to meet with their mother, or to make an ex jealous. He wasn't as green with women as he sometimes let on. He just hadn't had a chance to have a real relationship with anyone before. He was glad that this was with Prentiss who understood him, and knew him as a friend first.

He grinned. "I don' think a woman has ever told me anything like that before."

"I'm glad I could be the first. It won't be the last time I tell you. Now let's get some sleep?"

"Sure. You know since you've been next to me I haven't had any nightmares. I honestly thought I would have to live with them the rest of my life."

Prentiss hadn't realised it before but she had been having strange dreams since she had joined the BAU, and they had stopped in the past few days too. She knew it might be early to decide it was because they were together, but she wanted to believe that it was. She sighed happily and laid her head on Reid's bare chest.

"Me either," she admitted. "It's nice to not wake up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night."

"It is, and I know that if I do, I won't be alone."

"I hadn't even thought about that, but that will be very nice." She kissed his chest where his heart was. "Love you."

"I love you back. This might make being on a case a little more difficult because we agreed that nothing would change in the field."

"I think that knowing you will be there when we get home will be enough for me. I hope it will be enough for you as well."

"I hope so too. If I can't control that we might have a problem."

"Let's not worry about that yet, Spencer. Let's think positive."

He smiled kissing her hand that was twined in his. "I'm going to try. Sleep well Emily, goodnight."

"You too Spencer, goodnight," she yawned, curling in closer to him.

The couple fell into another night of restful sleep before they had to face the music about their new relationship the next morning.

End part 1

Notes: Yeah I know I left out the fun stuff. Maybe I'll make another "M" part maybe I won't. I haven't really decided yet. I'm just seeing where the muse takes me. I have a few time lines, this is the only one that's done (I think). I would have liked to have it be five parts and an epliogue like the first one but I don't think I can make it work. Next up "Facing the Team"


	2. Facing the Team

Title: Learning Something New: Facing the Team (Part 1 of 2)  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T, same as the show  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. It pains me really, but I can let them have some fun, then return them unharmed. They belong to their creator, network, writers, and actors and actresses who portray them.  
Summary: The couple face going back to work. Who will things change, what will their friends think?  
Notes: I broke down and somehow figured out how to write the returning to work part. It might be slightly out of character. I'm pretty sure it's against about a million real life rules. But this is fic and I can use my imagination.

* * *

Reid and Prentiss had decided not to try to hide anything from anyone. They came into work together, since it made no sense to take to vehicles when they were coming from the same place. They went to their own desks, they barely got their things away before they saw Aaron Hotchner come out of his office, they both knew why.

"Prentiss, Reid, my office, now," said Hotch.

The two had barely been able to sit down they slowly went toward Hotch's office. He didn't look happy. They both knew what this was about they knew it would only be a matter of time before this happened. They just hadn't expected it to happen so quickly. Reid wanted to take her hand, but they had agreed that they were going to keep home and work separate. They sat down in the two chairs that were in front of the desk, as Hotch shut the door.

Hotch took a deep breath. "Is there something you need to tell me about that wedding you two just attended?"

Reid and Prentiss looked at each other nervously. "Morgan told you about the call?" asked Prentiss.

"No, actually, I overheard the end of it. I have to admit I was more then a little surprised."

Prentiss blushed, while Reid fidgeted with his hands nervously. Hotch sighed loudly knowing that this meant there was more to it then just a stupid comment to shock Morgan. He fell into his own chair, surprised. He didn't want the team dynamic to change, but he wasn't sure that he could stop that.

"All right, so it wasn't just trying to get Morgan's goat," he stated, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What now?"

"At work nothing is going to change. Reid and I have talked about this. Neither of us is ready to give up the BAU."

"I wasn't suggesting that, yet. "

"We can keep it professional when we are on the clock. Our off time is our business. No one else but the team needs to know." Reid explained. "Just like any other relationship I suppose. I'll keep Prentiss away from my phone from now on."

The couple looked at each other smiling a little. They heard Hotch clear his throat, and began looking at the floor, their hands, or anything else in the office again. Reid wanted nothing more then to take her hand, but knew better. Prentiss meanwhile wished he would take her hand, and calm her down like at the wedding. She knew that he wouldn't they had agree that their relationship stayed at home. They couldn't start breaking their own rules their first day back.

"We'd appreciate that," Hotch said, in a slightly less serious tone then usual. "This isn't just like if you had any other relationship outside of work. Strauss is already looking for a reason to break up this team. I don't want this to be the reason that happens."

"It won't be. We are going to be smart about this. I know there are rules about this sort of thing, but so long as it doesn't effect our work you don't have to report this," Reid tried to reason.

"If you slip up it's not me who are you are going to have to face."

"That's motivation enough to keep this where it belongs," Prentiss laughed, nervously.

"As long as you both understand what this means."

They nodded. "It's worth it."

Reid and Prentiss looked at each other grinning slightly. Hotch tried not to sigh, but shook his head. Once again he pinched the bridge of his nose. He had never thought that Prentiss would see anything serious in Reid. It wasn't that Hotch was looking for anyone, he was already in love and always would be. But it was nice for him to think about the possibilities sometimes.

"I don't need the details," he muttered. "We have a lot of paperwork to catch up on today, so how about we get at it?"

They nodded, and left the office. They silently went to their desks, knowing that everyone was going to be interrupting them to ask about what was happening. Reid was typing out some notes when he noticed that Morgan was hovering over him. He knew why he was there, but tried to ignore the older agent; which was impossible. He just stood there until Reid got frustrated enough by his space getting invaded that he looked up at him.

"You gonna give me details about what happened at that wedding?" Morgan asked.

"No," Reid replied, trying to focus on what he was doing.

"I get it."

"No, you don't. I have never understood that whole how about I share all the details of my sex life with a friend."

"Sex life?" he asked. "I'm impressed kid."

"I'm not trying to impress anyone or score points. There are some things that are better left between the two people who it happened to."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"All you really need to know is, no, it wasn't some one time thing. But here nothing changes."

Morgan nodded, surprised that Reid had been so straightforward with him. He then went back to his own desk. He noticed Garica scurrying out of her own office, and toward Prentiss' desk. Morgan laughed, knowing that Garcia would end up with far more details then he had. Reid tried to focus on the mountain of notes in front of him, as Prentiss followed Garcia into her office, closing the door behind them.

"Okay, so spill it girl," said Garcia.

Prentiss laughed nervously. "Spill what?"

"The beans, about you and Doctor Reid who's lips you were busy having your way with. You haven't answered your phone to me since you two got back. I'm guessing you've been a little busy, maybe jet lagged? You both came in at the same time. Obviously something more is going on then some wedding date hook up. I know you want to tell someone."

Prentiss sighed, she knew that that stupid comment would come back and bite her in the ass. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell her friends about what was happening. But she had overheard Reid with Morgan. Reid liked the idea of those things staying private, but Prentiss was one of those woman who liked to gossip with her girlfriends when she could. Especially when what she had to share was so juicy, and even a little surprising.

"There really isn't all that much to say," she explained with a shrug. She was trying desperately not to blush.

"I never really pegged Reid as the one night stand kind of guy. Despite how much Morgan has tried 'teach' him about women."

"I never said that," Prentiss sighed, a grin making her way across her face.

"Oh! Oh! I know that grin! So this is serious?"

She couldn't help but blush slightly. "Maybe it wasn't a one night thing."

"Why are you so shy about this? No one else can hear what we're saying. I know you're dying to tell someone."

"You know me so well, but I don't really want this going through the rumour mill. Sp- Reid is kind of shy about this whole thing. Which I think is kind of sweet, but that's not really me. I don't think he's the kiss and tell kind of guy. He wouldn't tell Morgan anything before."

"No worries. My lips are zipped. So, how – _is _he?"

Prentiss began noticeably blushing thinking about that night in the hotel room, as well as the night before when they had gotten to her place. She was still a little tired from everything. Reid had certainly impressed her. She still had a hard time believing that Reid was so in control, but she enjoyed it. Her mind was certainly elsewhere as she thought about the few nights they had shared. Garcia gave her a funny look, and cleared her throat, wanting an answer. She figured whatever Prentiss was going to say was going to be to be juicy.

"I didn't know the scrawny genius doctor Reid had it in him, honestly," Prentiss admitted, getting even more red in the face. "He is something else, very surprising behind closed door. He's actually kind of amazing. I guess I was um, day dreaming for a moment there, sorry. Let's just say Reid has more tricks up his sleeves then I thought he did."

"You're kidding me right?" Garcia laughed. "Come on, Reid, boy genius, Doctor Spencer Reid, is a magician in bed? I don't believe it."

"Not even a little bit, believe it. He's completely different when it's just the two of us. I was expecting him to be awkward and unsure, kind of rambley, and a lot bumbley. But he wasn't he was just- kind of amazing."

"Wow, so what strange sex statistics did you learn?"

"None, he never actually went into telling me strange sex statistics. He didn't have much of anything to say, actually. I was waiting for it the whole time, but nothing. I guess he had a few Reid moments, but nothing I couldn't deal with. He is just so different when we're together." Prentiss hadn't notice the door open. "He's something else. There were times I didn't think he was the same person I know. He just kept surprising me, over and over again."

"Who?" asked JJ confused, and getting a lock from Garcia, which wasn't sure was meant for her, or was about the story that Prentiss was telling. "Sorry I know I should have knocked. I just wanted to know what I was missing about that rumour that's been going around. So is it just a rumour?"

"It's all right," Garcia assured her. "Apparently it's not a rumour at all."

"Really? I thought Morgan was just being stupid! You and Spence, really?" laughed JJ, not sure what else to say.

JJ had a hard time believing what she was hearing. She knew that the game she had gone to with Reid wasn't exactly a date, but she always wondered if there could have been more between them before she had met Will. She was glad to hear that Reid had found someone he could be comfortable with since he had been so nervous with her.

"What's so funny?" asked Prentiss.

"I just find it hard to believe that he wasn't you know all Reid-like while you were there," explained JJ, she knew she had to tell her friend. "We went to a Redskins game one time. I think it was supposed to be a date. It was just a really strange experience. He was so nervous, but we work best as friends."

"So you went on a date with Spencer? I never knew that."

"If you can even call it that, Gideon gave him the tickets as a gift and told him to take me. I think he was trying to play matchmaker. But he was so outside of his comfort zone at the game, he wasn't able to get comfortable with me. He was too busy trying to figure out the game."

"That sounds like him. You really don't have to explain this to me JJ."

"I want to. I don't think either of us was ready to be more then friends. We just went to make Gideon happy, honestly. I think it actually hurt our chances of becoming more then friends more then anything else. I'm happy with the way things turned for us, honestly. I have Will and Henry, I guess Spence now has you. I am happy for you both."

"You don' have to justify this, really. It was the past. I wasn't even part of the team then. I really don't care about his past. It doesn't change how I feel about him."

"Feel about him?" Garcia asked. "How serious is this?"

"I didn't think it was even possible so quickly. But honestly, I love him."

"That is so super romantic!" gushed Garcia.

There was knock at the door, and it swung open. "Ladies, back to work," Rossi ordered, sticking his head into the office. "If you want to discuss boys you can do it in a bar when you're free. Although from what I hear Emily may want to just stay home with a certain doctor."

Prentiss blushed again, and left the office. She went to her desk, and began to frantically type. She couldn't even make eye contact with Rossi as he passed her desk on his way back to his own office. She never realised just how quickly the BAU rumour mill spun.

She looked up, noticing the Reid was also frantically typing away. This might be a little bit more difficult then she had thought. Their colleagues and friends wanted to know all the details when the couple was still just figuring out their relationship. They knew they wanted to work at it, but there was still so many things they would need to figure out. Both of them tried to focus on work. They had to try to not let this distract them as much as possible.

End Part 2

Notes: Reid/JJ and Hotch/Prentiss seem to be the fave ships so I wanted to touch on their reactions a little bit. I think this works for getting back to work. Next up "Adventures in Babysitting" I went off on a tanget, but it'll make sense in the end I promise. Damn you plot bunnies!!


	3. Adventures in Babysitting

Title: Learning Something New: Adventures in Babysitting (Part 3 of 4)  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T, same as the show  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. It pains me really, but I can let them have some fun, then return them unharmed. They belong to their creator, network, writers, and actors and actresses who portray them.  
Summary: JJ asks Reid to babysit his Godson, Prentiss gets a bit of a surprise  
Notes: This little plot bunny has been in my brain for a while, and I finally got a chance to write it. I figure they need to have the "kids" talk sooner rather then later. I'm not planning and Prentiss-Reid babies just yet tho. Thank you to those of you who have continued to read my delve into this pairing, I'm glad to hear you are still liking what I am doing here. Welcome also to the new readers don't be shy :)

* * *

Prentiss and Reid were curled up on the couch watching _Back to the Future _together. Prentiss had been surprised to discover that Reid did have a TV, but no movies to watch. She was glad she had found something good on. Although Reid was asking more questions then a four year old as they watched.

"Spencer just watch it!" Prentiss snapped. "It's a good movie if you would watch it you'd love it."

"But I don't understand what's going on," whined Reid.

"You will. Now shush."

He sighed, and began to watch the movie, trying to be quiet. He was just getting into it when his phone began to ring. He looked at the number, not overly surprised to see JJ's number. Prentiss peaked at the ID and sighed, she figured it meant that they had an emergency case. Reid answered his phone.

"Hey Spence I have a huge favour to ask," an exasperated JJ mumbled into the phone. She sounded like she had been crying.

"JJ what's going on?" he asked, worried.

"Will fell down a flight of stairs at work I want to go see him but I have no one to watch Henry. I was hoping maybe you could spend Godfather Godson time with him. Emily can come along too since I figure you're together."

"Yeah, sure thing JJ, we'll be right over. It's been a while since I've been able to see the little man."

"Thank you Spence."

"Hang in there, we'll be right over."

He hung up the phone, turning off the TV. He was kind of glad for the distraction, since movies really wasn't his thing.

"What's going on?" Prentiss asked.

"Will was hurt at work, JJ wants us to watch Henry for a few hours. She sounded really upset," Reid explained.

"I bet. I'd be pretty scared if you were hurt and I couldn't be with you. Let's go."

"I just have to grab something quickly."

Reid went into his room and grabbed a wrapped box that he had been meaning to give to JJ to give to Henry, slipping it into his messenger bag. He then picked up the bag and slung it over his shoulder. Prentiss meanwhile had slipped on her shoes, and had taken her sweater just in case. They both slipped on their shoes and went to JJ's. JJ let them up almost immediately. She couldn't wait to go see how Will was doing. Prentiss hugged JJ as soon as they were inside. JJ smiled a little, glad for the human contact.

"Do you want me to drive you over to the hospital?" Prentiss asked.

"If you wouldn't mind, that would be great," JJ said softly. "Spence are you all right with Henry for a few minutes?"

"I've watched him before, and I am a genius I think I'll be fine alone with him for a few minutes. You hardly ever let me get to spend one on one time with my little Godson."

"What do you think Henry, you ready to spend some time with Uncle Spence?" She asked her son with a huge grin on her face. Henry squealed excitedly.

"I think that's a yes. At least someone knows I'm not clueless, huh Henry?" Henry laughed and stuck his tongue out at Reid. "I got you a little surprise."

"You are going to spoil him," sighed JJ. "He's gonna think he gets a gift every time he sees his Uncle Spence."

"And what's the problem with that?" Reid asked. "Nothing, Henry, your Godfather is just happy to have someone to buy toys for." He reached into his bag and took out the gift.

Henry held out his hands, a big smile on his face when he saw the bright red and blue wrapping paper. Reid sat down on the floor with him and helped him to open the package. JJ smiled, not surprised that it was another educational toy. Reid had bought him a set alphabet blocks. At least this time the blocks would be fun to play with on their own without the letters.

"You wanna play with these?" Reid asked, as he opened the box.

Reid hadn't even noticed that the two women were leaving, and neither had Henry, since he would normally make a big fuss over his mommy leaving him. He was too distracted by the blocks that Reid was getting out of the box for him. Reid got down on the floor, and began to play with him, making shapes and words with blocks.

The two of them were still playing together with the blocks when Prentiss got back. She had never really thought about how good of a father Reid might be. Watching him down at Henry's level playing with the blocks, made her want a baby over her own.

"See Buddy, that spells Mom," Reid said.

Prentiss laughed. "Spencer, Henry doesn't even know how to say mom, mommy or mama, what makes you think he can spell it?"

"No harm in trying. I was spelling stuff with my blocks when I was his age."

"Yes, but you're a genius."

"How do we know Henry isn't?" he asked.

Prentiss laughed. "Well he's still smiling, so I guess it's not so bad. I bet he thinks his 'Uncle Spence' is crazy."

"I think we're having fun together. I love this kid."

"I can tell. I guess I never pictured as being the kind of guy who is down on the floor playing with kids."

He shrugged. "I was always treated like an adult growing up, so it's nice to be able to play with kids. Besides Henry is still too young to tell me I'm being silly."

"I think it's sweet."

Henry was now playing with the blocks, moving them around on the floor. Reid looked over and noticed that he had made a triangle with them, just like he had showed him a few minutes before.

"JJ's got a smart kid here," he said, grinning. "That's a triangle little man, good work."

Henry smiled at Reid proudly. Prentiss was laughing, but was enjoying watching the two of them together. Reid kept showing Henry different shapes and easy words. Henry began to copy him. Prentiss just watched, amazed at how good Reid was with the little boy. Normally kids didn't seem to respond to him very well. Since Henry had always known Reid the two of them had a special bond. Prentiss had always questioned JJ's choice as Henry's Godfather until then. Reid was a natural with the infant.

Reid looked at his watch when Henry began to rub his eyes, and pull on his ear. "I think it's bath time, and then off to bed little man," Reid said.

"Do you need help?" asked Prentiss.

"I've done bath time before, but he was a little smaller. He's getting to be a lot more wiggly an extra pair of hands never hurts," Reid replied.

"I'm so amazed at how good you are with him. I didn't realise that you spent so much time with him."

"I didn't always sit alone on Friday nights reading books before I met you. He's my Godson, and JJ is one of my best friends. I've babysat him a few times. It's getting more fun as he's getting older. Huh buddy?" Henry grinned, holding his arms out, Reid picked him up. "Time to splash!"

Prentiss laughed. "I'm not sure how JJ will feel about her bathroom getting flooded while she is attending to her injured husband."

"I always clean up after, don't worry. She'll just be glad that Henry is ready for bed. Not that he'll sleep without hearing her say goodnight. Apparently when she's on a case he stays awake until she calls, and Will put the phone to his ear, and then she goes to sleep right away."

"That is adorable. I guess Henry is a little Mama's boy."

"Yeah he is."

Reid took the toddler up to the bathroom, putting him down on the floor, while her ran the bath and checked the temperature. Prentiss just sat back and watched, tickling Henry a little bit when he got too close to the bathtub before it was ready for him. Reid began to throw his toys in the tub. She laughed, noticing there was another set of letters, which probably also came from Uncle Spence.

"Do you buy this little guy anything that's just fun to play with?" Prentiss asked.

"Everyone else can buy those toys. Letters, and numbers, and books and stuff like that are fun to play with too. It also means that I get to interact with him to play with this stuff. It's great," he explained a huge grin on his face.

"All right, if you say so."

"I do say so. Are you ready for your bath Henry?" He began to take off the infant's clothes. "No pooping in the tub this time. Your mommy is gonna be mad at me if that happens again.'

Prentiss laughed when noticed Henry had a mischievous grin plastered on his face. She still just sat back and watching the two of them. She could not get past her amazement as she watched them. Reid gently put Henry into the tub, where he once again began to show him how to spell easy words.

"You're not going to let up are you Spencer?" Prentiss asked, smiling.

"No. I want to teach him as much as I can. That's the great thing about a baby they are like a blank canvas. I think that's pretty amazing. It's great that JJ lets me get to be a part of this."

"Do you want that for yourself one day?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied before he processed the question. "I don't know, maybe. Right now I like the way things are between us. I'd kind of like us to be married before we have a baby. Can we talk about this when we get home? I'm kind of paranoid with Henry being in the bath."

"Yeah, sure but you had better not distract me when we get there or I'll hurt you."

"I promise we will talk when we get home."

While Reid was playing the letters Henry was splashing around in the water, squealing excitedly as he slapped the water. Prentiss laughed, noticing that Henry was getting some good splashing in, and was getting Reid wet. He didn't seem to mind. Her mind began to wonder, thinking about Reid spending time with their kids one day. She smiled happily, it was a nice daydream.

"You remember that trick huh little man?" Reid asked, proudly.

"You taught him how to splash?" queried Prentiss.

"No, to use the palms of his hands instead of making fists cause you get a way better splash."

"I'm amazed. Doctor Reid did actually have bits and pieces of a childhood in between being a boy genius."

"Even we geniuses have to bathe," he laughed.

Reid then took a wash cloth and took the baby soap, and began to carefully clean the infant. He babbled away to Henry the whole time reassuring him that it would be all right. He then began to wash his soft blond hair, and Henry began to wail.

"I know buddy, Uncle Spence is horrible," he told him. "I know you don't like this, but you have something in there. Last time you tried to make me feel bad about not washing your hair your mommy told me I had to suck it up. Cause she said you tricked me. So I'm just going to have to listen to you scream for a few minutes. Then we can splash again for a few minutes before we get you all ready for bed."

Prentiss was impressed that he had actually let Henry get upset instead of backing down. It just reassured her that he would be good with their kids. Reid was soon done, and let Henry splash around for a few more minutes, before he pulled the plug. He then grabbed Henry's frog hooded towel, and wrapped it around him, covering his head.

"No peeing on Uncle Spence either, although I have learned to have a change of clothes around you buddy," he laughed holding Henry close to him.

Prentiss was laughing, and Reid soon realised there was a second laugh that had joined her. He hadn't even heard JJ come in. Henry squealed and started to squirm in Reid's arms.

"I think someone wants his mommy," Reid laughed, handing Henry over to JJ.

"Thank you Spence, you too Emily," JJ said hugging Henry close to her.

"How is Will doing?"

"He's going to be all right. They want him to stay over night. They want to be sure he really did just bruise his ribs. They said it was hard to tell in the x-rays because of the swelling. He told me to come home and stay with Henry cause he would just be sleeping anyway."

"I'm glad it's nothing too serious."

"No, it really wasn't. I just chose to marry the clumsiest cop you'd ever want to meet. I thought Spence was clumsy and always getting himself into trouble, then I met Will." She kissed Henry's forehead gently. "Daddy's gonna be just fine big guy. Did Uncle Spence take good care of you?" Henry smiled up at his mother. "So other then bath time what did you two do?"

"We played with his new blocks," Reid explained.

"Yeah, Spencer was teaching him how to make shapes," laughed Prentiss.

"He totally learned how to make a triangle. You'd be proud of JJ. I was also trying to teach home to spell Mom with his letters but Emily keeps telling me he's too young for that."

"He _is _too young Spence," JJ said. "I think it's really sweet that you are always trying to teach him things, but you have to understand he's not like you were as a kid."

"I know, but I still have fun doing that with him. It gives me a chance to play with him on his level. No one ever did that with me when I was kid."

"I'm glad we chose you to be his Godfather, you care so much about him. So when are you planning on having your own little geniuses?"

He blushed. "I think it will be a little while yet. Emily and I just started, um, dating, if you can call it that."

"You're so bashful," laughed Prentiss. "This has been a lot of fun JJ. We'll watch Henry any time you need us to. It kind of gives me an idea of what he might be like if we have kids of our own."

"Spence will make a great father. It shocked the heck out of me too."

"I'm still in the room," sighed Reid. "I'm gonna go clean up the blocks while you two girl talk."

Reid went into the living room and began to put the blocks back in the box. JJ meanwhile put Henry in a clean diaper and a warm pair of one piece pajamas. She then came back into the living room with him.

"I figured you two would want to tell him goodnight," JJ said.

Prentiss took the baby and hugged him gently, kissing his cheek. She sighed she hadn't realised how much she wanted a baby before. She wished that Reid didn't want to wait. She wasn't getting any younger and the longer they waited to have a family the higher risk she would be. She knew she had to talk to him when they got home. Reid kissed Henry's head gently while he was in Prentiss' arms.

"I love you little man, be good for your mom. Tell her that she should read you the new book Uncle Spence got you."

JJ laughed. "I'll think about it. He does like those baby art books you get him. He's even starting to be able to find the animals and everything they have hidden in them. He is a really smart little guy."

"I know he is, his parents are smart too."

JJ hugged them both before they let themselves out. She then went to lay Henry down his room, and began to read to him. As she did Henry played with the velcro letters that Reid had bought him. JJ leaned down to kiss her son's head gently. She shook her head in disbelief when she had noticed the letters had been re-arranged to read "mom." She would have to ask Reid how he had pulled off that magic trick when they got back to work.

End part 3

Notes: All right so the block this has been in my brain for a while. I'm glad I got it out there. I hope you enjoyed it. I promise the next part will be more Prentiss-Reidy. Once again I think Reid could figure kids out, he just might do silly things lol. Next up "Speaking of Babies..." if you are reading this I'd love to know what you are thinking about it if you haven't already.


	4. Speaking of Babies

Title: Learning Something New: Speaking of Babies… (Part 4 of 4)  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T, same as the show  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. It pains me really, but I can let them have some fun, then return them unharmed. They belong to their creator, network, writers, and actors and actresses who portray them.  
Summary: After babysitting Henry Prentiss needs to know how Reid feels about having babies of his own.  
Notes: I wanted Reid and Prentiss to be on the same page about kids. I didn't think it would be a whole chapter but I think it works. There is a plot bunny about a mini Prentiss-Reid but it's starving currently.

* * *

Prentiss and Reid went back to his apartment. She decided she preferred Reid's place, it was a lot quieter then hers. It was also almost covered wall to wall with books, and had a nice homey feel to it. It was the kind of place she expected Reid to live in, and she loved it there. She was upset that they didn't get to watch the end of the movie, because now they would have to rent it, since it was just by dumb luck that she had found it on.

"You were so good with Henry tonight," Prentiss said.

"You keep saying that. Why is this so shocking to everyone?" he asked. "I read a few books about kids, and then I spent some time with him, JJ and Will showed me a thing or two. It's not that hard to be Uncle Spence."

"Does that mean you don't want kids of your own?'

"I don't know Emily. There's a lot to consider before we decide if we are going to have kids."

"I don't mean tomorrow Spencer, I just need to know that there is a part of you that wants to have a baby with me before I'm so high risk I can't carry it myself."

She was worried that he might not want to have kids. She did love him, but she wanted to have a family. Even if that meant that she might have to leave the team to do it if it came to that. Prentiss took his hand nervously. Reid smiled at her reassuringly, squeezing her hand gently.

"I'm pretty sure that I do want to have a baby with you," he explained. "But there's a part of me that thinks that it might be better if were to adopt when we're ready. Just because I seem to have dodged the bullet on with schizophrenia doesn't mean our child will. I don't know how I'd feel if our baby had to grow up with that."

"It can't be that bad, Spencer."

"It's not good Emily. I had to take care of my mother growing up. It was really hard. I just can't imagine condemning a child to that kind of hell. You need to meet my mother before you decide to have a baby with me."

"I've looked into the disease already. I don't think I am going to change my mind once I meet your mother. The risk is pretty slim, and I am willing to take that chance to get a baby that looks as cute you did a baby."

He blushed a little. "I was so awkward looking. I still am. The idea of a child looking like me terrifies me. Now if the baby looked like you I would be perfectly okay with that. You aren't lanky and scrawny."

"You were an adorable baby, Spencer. All right, we don't have to agree, and chances are any babies we would have would probably have bits and pieces of us both."

"You're right. I still, honestly don't know. I just worry."

Reid sighed and looked down at the floor. He had always worried about falling in love because he knew that he would have to have this conversation. He didn't like to talk about his childhood very much. It hadn't been easy growing up the way he had. He was glad that his mother had helped to excel, but there was a lot of things that she hadn't been able to help him with. He had missed out on a lot things growing up, as well as having to endure relentless teasing. Reid wasn't sure he wanted to subject his own child to that.

She ran his hand along his face gently. "What are you so scared of Spencer?"

"I'm afraid that our baby might be a genius like me, and I'm just as afraid that he or she won't be."

"I don't understand."

He took a deep breath. "If our baby is a genius then that's a really hard life for a child. I know. I lived it. You don't get to make friends with people your own age, you don't get bounced around in school, and you get teased. It wasn't easy."

"If that happens then you can relate, and he or she won't be alone like you were."

"Who wants to be best friends with their father?"

"I know what you mean, but our baby will grow up just fine, you did, and you only had your mother."

He nodded. "If we do have a baby, I'm not going anywhere. He or she will have both parents. I promise you that. I will never do what my father did to me."

"I know Spencer, I know." She kissed him gently to reassure him. "I know that you would never hurt any future babies we might have like that. So is there a problem if our baby isn't a genius like you, but is just well average like me?"

"You're far from average Emily. You're one of the most intelligent people I know."

She smiled at him. "That's sweet, but I had to work hard to learn everything I know. Things don't just stick in my brain like they do in yours. What is the problem if our child has to work a little harder to learn?"

"I'm afraid I won't be able to relate to him or her then. Look at today with Henry with the blocks. JJ has told me every time I have bought him anything that it is too old for him. He is just starting to play with the toys I bought him when he was first born. That kid has more alphabet toys then he will ever need. I bought him the alphabet blocks this time because I thought if he's too young for the letters, he could at least make towers and stuff."

"So you're learning to get him things that he can use now, and later Spencer. To me that's relating to him, even though he is not a genius like you," she reassured him, beginning to play with his hair. "Besides you said yourself that you loved him, and that's really the most important part of being parent."

He shrugged. "I don't know Emily. It might be different if it's my own child. When I do something wrong JJ or Will can come in and fix it. I'm just so scared that I'll do something and mess up our kid."

"They make mistakes too, all parents do. We will make mistakes if and when we have a baby, but fear shouldn't stop us from being parents Spencer."

"I guess you're right. I'm really not ready for that right now Emily. I hope you understand that. I know there is only so much time for us to actually have a baby, but we still have some time to enjoy it being just the two of."

She kissed him gently. "We do. I just need to know there is a fairly good chance we will have babies of our own some day. Seeing with you Henry today just made me want that even more. You are going to make an amazing father."

"It is a possibility I promise you that. We just have a lot of choices to make before we jump right in."

"I know," she assured him.

"We also have to consider our jobs before we have kids. It won't be fair to a child if his or her parents are always taking off all over the country to chase bad guys. That could take one heck of a psychological toll on a kid. We really need to consider that seriously before we decide for sure what we want to do about a family."

Prentiss hadn't really thought that far ahead before. She just wanted to ask Reid what he thought about having a family. Clearly he had already thought about it, which made her happy. But now she began to think about how the two of them could continue to work if they had a child. She knew that giving up the BAU might be a possibility but she had never really had to think seriously about that before.

"I hadn't really thought of that. I mean if we're not careful, we could be raising a future unsub without even realising it," Prentiss sighed. "I guess that's something we will have to discuss when we are ready to have kids."

"That's another thing I'm afraid of. If we have a child who is of above average intelligence and doesn't have a close relationship with at least one of his or her parents, we are just asking for problems. Maybe this job has jaded me, or I just know too much about psychological disorders, but I really do worry about that."

"Has anyone ever told you that you think too much Spencer?" she asked.

"All the time, I've tried to stop, but I can't. All this stuff just pops into my brain. But I do think I would like to have a child with you one day, we just both have a lot of choices to make before that point gets here."

She smiled. "Okay. I guess you're right."

"I'd also like us to be married before we start having kids."

"I didn't think you were so old fashioned Spencer."

"I'm not. I'm just afraid of what your mother might do to me if I were to get you pregnant before we were married. She seemed to eat up all that stuff about me respecting you and waiting."

"You're afraid of my mother?"

He nodded, "terrified of her. She is a force to be reckoned with, especially when it comes to her only daughter. I know you two don't see eye to eye on the direction of your life. I know she doesn't seem to like me, and thinks that you can find someone much better than me."

"I don't want to find anyone else."

He kissed her cheek. "I know, and I certainly don't want you to. But I just don't think it will be pretty if you ended up pregnant before we were married."

"Does that mean you want to marry me?"

"The idea seems kind of nice to me. We might be rushing things if we up and go to Vegas tomorrow, but I have already thought a lot about us having a real future together."

"I'm glad that you have. I have too. It's kind of nice. But it will likely mean that something will have to change."

She nodded. "I know, and I think we both need some time to figure out what exactly we both want."

"But while we figure that out we can still have a lot fun together," he said, leaning in and kissing her.

She giggled, that intoxicating giggle she knew made him weak in the knees. "Yes, we most certainly can Spencer."

"Good. Now I don't think we ever made it to my bedroom earlier. Then you decided we should watch a movie."

"No, we never did, and I'm defiantly not in the mood watch another movie right now."

"Neither am I. Although I would much rather read a book then watch a movie, It's quicker."

She laughed. "For you it is." She kissed him gently.

Reid kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her gently and leading her to his bedroom. When they got into his room she was surprised to find that he had once again managed to get her into her underwear without her noticing.

"How do you do that?" she asked unbuttoning his shirt.

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"Get me half naked, while you have every stitch of your clothing remains intact."

"It's magic," he laughed, pulling her onto his bed with him.

She giggled again, which only encouraged him, as she began to make quick work of his clothes.

The end

Notes: I told you there a lot of plot bunnies in my brain. But this is what I've got for now, that is ready for posting. Working on other stuff not sure when it'll be ready, I hope this wasn't too much of a tease.


End file.
